Viewtiful Joe
Viewtiful Joe Viewtiful Joe the main protagonist of the Viewtiful Joe game series is a wise-cracking hero who desperately needs an audience to maintain his abilities. Appearance Joe is just a movie fanatic that idolizes Captain Blue, his favorite movie character. One day while watching a movie with his girlfriend, Silvia, a shadowy figure defeats Captain Blue and reaches from the screen to pull Silvia into it. Captain Blue's robot, Six Majin, is punched out of the movie by the figure, and it takes Joe back with it. Joe is confronted by Captain Blue, who gives him a V-Watch. This allows him to transform into his alter ego, Viewtiful Joe, whenever Joe says the word "henshin". Joe obtains his name from his rival, Alastor, after he exclaims "Viewtiful!" at the sight of Joe's fighting skills. Personality Though holding the power of a hero known as Captain Blue, Viewtiful Joe is actually nothing less of an anime nerd meaning that he nearly freaks out when he sees the Tatsunoko characters. Other than that, he appears as a comedian rather than a heroric figure. When in battle, he does not take battles at all seriously, but gazes in triumph at the sight of victory (like as though imitating a cartoon hero). Overall, Viewtiful Joe is never serious, just clumsy sometimes. Abilities Viewtiful Joe has the power to slow down the movie, speed it up, and to zoom into the picture, much like camera effects seen in movies. At first, he is only able to use his powers in movies; however in Viewtiful Joe 2 he demonstrated, when in the real world, that his V-Watch will respond when in front of an audience, enabling him to transform out of the movie. His problem are apparent again in Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble, when nothing happens after he attempts to transform with nobody watching. This problem is solved when Silvia points her special camcorder, The V-Cam, at Joe. Just knowing he is being filmed inflates his already over-inflated ego to the point where he overcomes this silly handicap. Joe's arsenal also includes Voomerangs, boomerang-like blade weapon thrown from Joe's helmet; and Shocking Pink, which is a short fused bomb. To turn into his Viewtiful form, he shouts the phrase: "Henshin a Go-Go Baby!" Special Moves •Voomerang (Fireball) • Viewtiful Joe's projectile. It has a really big hitbox and depending on the button pressed, the properties of it change. You can charge each of these up by holding down the button, and if you can get a fully charged projectile then the Voomerang will attain homing properties after the first direction it travels. From the ground, the Light version travels straight ahead. If you charge it the whole way, then it will pass through the opponent and come back around (usually off-screen) to hit them again. The Medium version travels about half a screen's distance forward before it flies upward. If charged, then it comes down and descends on the opponent for a second hit. The Hard version travels above and behind Joe, and is actually a really good anti-air. If charged, it comes back from behind Joe and auto-tracks the opponent just like all the other charged versions. From the air, almost all the properties are the same other than the Medium version, which now travels forward and then down instead of up. The charged Medium version then travels forward to home in on the opponent. This projectile is really good because of the quick startup and recovery. The only problem is that charging it takes way too long; almost two in-game seconds. During the entire time you're pretty much broadcasting your intention to your opponent, so firing off a fully charged projectile will probably be rare. Don't be afraid to fire off lots of Voomerangs though, they control space really well. Bomb Toss (Shocking Pink) • Joe throws out a bomb. The button you press determines how long the fuse of the bomb is. The Light version is one second, the Medium three and Hard five. If you hold the button down you used to call the bomb with, Joe will juggle the bomb in place until you release the button. It's tough to tell how useful this move is because of its double-edged properties. For applying ground or corner pressure it's really great because your opponent cannot attack while there is a lit bomb behind them. However, since Joe can be hit by his own bomb, it is a liability for both players. You can use attacks to move the bombs forward. A Voomerang is a good choice to shift a bomb already on the field. Low attacks will cause the bomb to bounce making it hard to avoid. As an assist, the move is OK for corner pressure because the bomb will usually fall behind the opponent through the stage wall making it hard to see. Other than that though, it's not very good. It might force your opponent to stop a combo if you call Joe before you get hit. Joe can put up to 4 bombs on screen at a time. •Red Hot Kick • Joe's signature dive kick is back. It has great speed and travel distance. The Light version travels straight down into the ground and is unsafe if blocked. The Medium version travels at 45 degree angle and is mostly safe on block depending on the angle you strike the opponent; the closer to the feet, the safer. The Hard version travels straight across the screen REALLY FAR, more than fullscreen. You can use the Hard version to escape the giants, and you can use it close to the ground to attack opponents since it is mostly safe on block. This move also knocks down on hit, so make sure you follow it up if it lands. If you use it to finish an air combo, you'll have enough time to charge a Voomerang before you land. •Auto Combo (Air Joe) • Another homage to the Viewtiful Joe series, simply mash a single attack button in the air to get Joe to start pummeling his opponent. Great for ending air combos because it builds a lot of meter. Always use the Hard version because it comes out just as quickly as the other versions and does more damage. Joe will eventually stop attacking, so try to time the end of your button pressing so you can't get punished. This doesn't knock your opponent down, but it does place them right next to you once it is finished. Joe doesn't have much reach on his normals, so he needs all the close-range opportunities he can get. Hyper Combos SIX MACHINE CANNON (air OK) ''Quarter-Circle Forward, Two Attacks'' Viewtiful Joe calls Sexy Silvia and she brings a giant cannon to him. After a small amount of time, Viewtiful Joe fires the cannon once and the cannon flies away. Though Viewtiful Joe fires one blast and it does not deal multiple hits, it is very powerful. Viewtiful Joe is vulnerable while charging this move so use other special moves or Crossover Combinations; keep a lot of distance if you are fighting giant characters. MACH SPEED ''Forward, Down, Down-Forward, Two Attacks'' Viewtiful Joe poses, yells "Mach Speed" and proceeds as flames engulf him and he attacks his opponent. If the first attack lands, film edges can be seen at the top and bottom of the screen while the attack takes place; if not, then the entire combo will not take place. The film edges is around most likely due to the fact that Viewtiful Joe was like an "actor" in his game where the player makes a film out of the game. This move, like all hyper combos, will get the opponent's attention to block. Distract them with a Delayed Hyper Combination, an assist or a combo. SLOW AND ZOOM ''Quarter-Circle Backward, Two Attacks'' After briefly wearing a face mask and kicking the enemy, Viewtiful Joe dances like a monkey, teasing the enemy into attacking him in rage. Viewtiful Joe activates Slow, dodges the opponent's attack (as players could easily do in the original game with slow) then appears from behind. He then launches the enemy into the air, activates Zoom then poses for the camera (or in front of the players in this matter). The original name for this move was Viewtiful Forever, but mostly due to the activation in the original game, fans call it by Slow and Zoom. Like Mach Speed, distract your opponent first before you execute this move. Quotes Win Quotes *''"Awesome, I am simply too awesome! Today, I'm spittin' hot fire!"'' *''"C'mon, (Partner), say it with me! HENSHIN-A-GO-GO, BABY!"'' *''"I'm hot, I'm cool, I'm groovy! Who's the most viewtiful hero around? That's right, yours truly!"'' *''"No one can stop Viewtiful Joe! Well... Except for Silvia, maybe..."'' *''"Oh darn, my bad! Hang on for a sec. You think I can have a do-over? We gotta have a cooler ending than that! Pretty please?"'' *''"Sorry, (Opponent)! The moment you became the enemy of Viewtiful Joe was the moment fate decided that you would lose!"'' *''""With a last-minute turnaround, the hero gets the girl and saves the day!" That's the way all stories should end!"'' *''"Yeeeeeah, baby! It's so viewtiful!"'' Win Quotes (vs. Characters) *''"Puh-lease! Hot-tempered guys like you are just so passé! You're gonna have to be hot and cool like me, if you wanna stay in fashion!"'' (vs. Batsu) *"If Casshan can't do it, who can?" Are you kidding me? That's an easy one! The answer is yours truly, Viewtiful Joe! (vs. Casshan) *''"I didn't think the headline "Hero Gets Whooped by Woman" would excite the fans, so I had to go all out! Sorry, lady!"'' (vs. Chun-Li) *''"You... A hero...? I don't think you really belong here, do you?"'' (vs. Frank West) *''"Thanks for the fight, Lightan! Six Majin would definitely wanna learn some of your brutal moves!"'' (vs. Gold Lightan) *''"Some day we gotta team up, dude. You and I could take on the whole world!"'' (vs. Ippatsuman) *''"Wooow! ♪ A perfect mix of shy and sexy! You're really something! (Man, Silvia could learn a thing or two from her...)"'' (vs. Jun the Swan) *''"Um, dude... Here's some advice. It may happen in the movies, but that blonde hair and huge sword doesn't really scream "samurai"!"'' (vs. Kaijin no Soki) *''"Hey, if you guys have an opening, ring me up! Whether it's a horned owl, a swallow or heck, even a condor, I'd fit the bill!"'' (vs. Ken the Eagle) *''"Whoa, the real Polimar!? H-O-T! Hey, hey, can you sign my helmet!? Make it out to "Joe, my No. 1 fan!""'' (vs. Polimar) *''"A cute robot girl who's also a maid? You know, there's such a thing as overkill."'' (vs. Roll) *''"Hey... Hey... You're pretty beastly! Y-You sure you're human?"'' (vs. Ryu) *''"Wait, you're really part of the Earth Defense Squad!? I thought you were just cosplaying!"'' (vs. Saki) *''"Y-Y-You're Tekkaman!? Really!? Sweet! I see you all the time when they show reruns!"'' (vs. Tekkaman) *''"You're a hero of justice, but your lines are lame! But you did make a pretty good entrance!"'' (vs. Yatterman-1) *''"Now that's how a heroine's gotta be! Maybe you and Silvia can swap places? ...No? Dang.'' (vs. Yatterman-2) *''"Haha! And a new rival enters the ring! Your buddy X is gonna be green with envy, dude!"'' (vs. Zero) Category:Playable characters Category:Capcom characters